


a city not forsaken

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Dean can't sleep. Cas has some late-night angelic musings to share. (takes place at some point within s15, but no real spoilers)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	a city not forsaken

“I have a favorite Bible verse,” Cas says into the silence, “Do you?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever even been to church, except to, you know, kill stuff,” Dean replies.

They’re laying on the floor in Dean’s room, something Cas thought might make Dean tired enough to fall asleep. So far, it’s just giving Dean a crick in his neck.

(Cas did ask if he could use his grace to make him fall asleep. He got an incredibly dirty look in response.)

“Why would an angel read the Bible anyways?” Dean breaks in, “Isn’t it all…bullshit? I mean, we’ve met God. We’re trying to kill him.”

“Something doesn’t have to be true to be interesting or beautiful.” Here Cas’s voice turns wistful, “Over the course of human history, your species has constantly molded the idea of god or gods to fit their purposes. Even today—all those billboards we see as we drive, about how Jesus saves? Molding a god to fit a goal.”

“So everything’s worthless, because none of it’s real?”

“On the contrary…” Cas turns his head to look at Dean in the darkness, “You want to know what my favorite things about humans is?”

“What?”

“How all of you….you all live your separate lives. And they’re all so _vitally_ important to you. There are thousands, millions of people probably laying awake like you are, right now. People who struggle with their relationships with their parents, like you. People carrying the weight of the world…like you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Cas? I’m not special?” Dean’s only teasing though, Cas knows him well enough to know that.

“It means all of you are _so special_ , because you’re both all the same and unique. Before I came to Earth, to you…I believed that humans were just a race of broad nothingness. But then I began to see….every moment matters to you, every day is a new chance to do the job. Maybe I’ve grown too close. But I like this. I like the messiness, the complications. They’re real.”

“Real?”

“I was a soldier for heaven because I didn’t know what else to be. It’s just what I was. You are a soldier for Earth because you genuinely believe.”

“Never thought of it like that.”

“I know.” Cas pauses, “You want to know my favorite Bible verse?”

“Sure, Cas.”

“ _They shall call them the holy people, the redeemed of the Lord, and you shall be called sought out, a city not forsaken._ ” A beat, “It’s from Isaiah.”

“That name means nothing to me.”

“Well….I like it. What it means.”

“And what does it mean to you, Cas?” It’s Dean’s turn to look at Cas, although, as a non-celestial being, he can’t see him as well.

“Means something about this place, and something about you. _You shall be called sought out, a city not forsaken......_ We’re going to win this war.”

“You sound so sure.”

“We’ll win because none of us are forsaking you, Dean. Least of all me. I’ve always sought you out.” Cas reaches out his hand, takes Dean’s, “Go to sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my actual favorite bible quote: “They shall call them the holy people, the redeemed of the Lord, and you shall be called sought out, a city not forsaken.” —Isaiah 62:12
> 
> love being a religious spn fan, it actually gives me a lot of food for thought.


End file.
